


The Sun, Moon and all the Stars

by ImPanDuh



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cheesy, F/F, Fluff, I don’t know what to tag, Lillie is so in love, Sleepy Cuddles, This is g a y, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: For Lillie, she was like the Sun. And the Moon. And all the Stars that covered the Alolan night sky.——Lillies first night back in Alola and she realizes how gay she is for her girlfriend.





	The Sun, Moon and all the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A little short, but probably the gayest thing I've ever written.
> 
> (Little question to people of color, whether or not it’s necessary to tag that Moon is black. I wouldn’t think so, but I’m white, so I wanted to ask)

For Lillie, she was like the Sun. And the Moon. And all the Stars that covered the Alolan night sky.  
Moon smelt like the Sweet Scent of the Cutiefly of the Yellow Meadow. Like the rain on Exeggutor Island. Like the dust Lycanroc whirled up when fighting in the canyon today. Like the snow on top of Mount Lanakila.  
Her embrace felt like coming home after a long day. Like the soft touch of a beloved Pokemon cuddling up to you. Like your favorites dress well worn cloth against your skin. Like the feeling you get when watching a bunch of Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable dancing when the full moon is out. Like warm rain against your skin. Like feeling the alolan sun shine on your face after years again.  
Having Moon with her again felt like the thrill you get when beating a strong opponent. Like the feeling of relief you get when the pokeball stops shaking and you know the Pokemon is caught. Like the feeling of accomplishment you get, when you can clip a new gym badge to your chest.  
Her short, ebony hair ruffled from an endless day of fighting off people that were after her champion title since she was eleven. And from the depths of sleep, from the tossing and turning until she found the right position.  
Her dark skin, heavily toned from the Alolan Sun, such a stark contrast to Lillie’s own, fair skin, kept a light tan from the almost cold weather in Kanto. The warm, comfortably heavy feeling of Moons arm over Lillies waist was something that the blonde could easily get used to.  
The couch squeaked beneath her as she leant up on her forearms to be able to look at her girlfriend better. They had chosen to sleep on the couch in Kukuis laboratory. The one Lillie used to sleep on when she was younger and lived with the professor. Moon had suggested it, since it was Lillie’s first night back in Alola and Kukui happily agreed to it. She even brought the poke doll Lillie gave her all those years ago along. It looked a little worn out, but it had definitely been in good hands over the last years.  
Lillie smiled sleepily. She reached out with a hand for the doll, brushing over the clefairies ears and curl lovingly.  
Her gaze wandered back to the sleeping beauty next to her. Lillies hand wandered to her partners face, shyly brushing the short hair back and tucking a strand behind her ear.  
Moons breath changed and her eyes fluttered softly. Lillie retreated her hand quickly, breath hitching slightly. Anxiously, she waited, watching, hoping her significant other wouldn’t wake up. All of Lillies prayers were left unanswered as Moon opened her eyes, bringing her arm from around Lillies waist to her face to rub her eyes.  
“Love?”, she asked, voice slightly hoarse from sleep. It was absolutely endearing to Lillie and was quickly added to her list of favorite sounds. “Are you okay?”, Moons voice slurred, arm back around Lillies waist, pulling her closer.  
Lillies voice left her, so she just nodded dumbly, laying back down and bringing her hand back to her partners cheek, brushing over the dark skin softly with her knuckles.  
“Sorry I woke you up”, finding her voice again, Lillie whispered. The other yawned, blinking to stay awake. The blonde traced her cheekbone with her fingertips now, stroking over it slowly. “Why are you still awake?”, Moon asked, pushing the doll out of the way with her free hand and nestling closer to Lillie. Their foreheads bumped together softly and the blonde let out a content sigh.  
“Jet Lag”, Lillie breathed out, closing her eyes. Sleep was slowly coming for her too. The plane ride had been uncomfortable and she hadn’t been able to get any sleep there. Her girlfriend yawned again, her grip on Lillie tightening slightly. She gave a small, understanding hum, knowing how tedious the travel from Kanto to Alola was. Slowly their breaths evened out and sleep fell over them.  
Content, they forgot everything around them, everything that wasn’t on the couch wasn’t important in their dreams. They only needed each other, needed to finally feel each other again after years of being several miles apart. Together, they would think about everything outside the couch tomorrow. Think about how they’d juggle their time between work at the Aether Foundation and champion duties. But for now, only the beating of their hearts mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a reawakening on how amazing girls are, they’re so cute, like hella cute and I had to write something, so here you go.  
> I hope the last bit isn’t too cheesy \\(//∇//)\  
> Hope you enjoyed it! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
